


Operation D&D

by Ravenslayerxx



Series: You make me free [2]
Category: Shameless US - Fandom, gallavich-fandom
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons, Geek AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4026049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenslayerxx/pseuds/Ravenslayerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian has been going out every Thursday for weeks now, Mickey of course is thinking the worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation D&D

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Mickey thinks Ian is cheating on him because he goes out every thursday and makes up excuses where he's going. So one night Mickey follows him and finds out Ian has been at the comic book store every Thursday playing Dungeons and Dragons. Geek AU. - aphoenixinwriting

Mickey had been on verge of committing mass homicide through the course of about three weeks now. Within the span of those weeks every Thursday at about six pm sharp Ian had made excuse after excuse to go out. At first Mickey thought nothing of it, until he'd grabbed Ian's phone by mistake one night and found a text from some man called dragon overlord. This had Mickey majorly confused, was Ian into some kind of kinky role playing sex game with this unknown man? Had he been cheating on him this for weeks now? He'd thought they'd gotten everything back on track, things seemed great with them or at least Mickey thought so.

Gnawing on his lower calloused lip, Mickey paced the floorboards of their stuffy apartment they'd moved into together six months ago. Ian had finally agreed to move in with him, after months of him begging and pleading. There was only so much of the daily Gallagher family issues one man could take before they ended up in the loony bin or planning their deaths. Sighing slightly, he plopped onto the couch awaiting Ian to walk through the door any second like clock work the ginger stepped into the apartment. "Wanna tell me where you've been?" the Milkovich went into interrogation mode.

This caused him to freeze, like a deer caught in headlights. Ian's brow arched "Waiting up for me huh Mickey? Couldn't sleep without me. How domestic of you" he snickered avoiding the question. Of course Ian didn't have to see Mickey's face to know he was giving him one of his classic Milkovich glares "Stop avoiding the fucking question asshole!" he spat out through gritted teeth.

Ian sighed "I was out Mick, with friends? You know what those are?"

He snorted "You don't have any friends who aren't your siblings Gallagher wanna try that again" his brow arched

Causing the other to roll his eyes "I'm not in the mood for this Mick, I just wanna go change and go to bed" he mutters slightly.

Leaving Mickey standing there dumbfounded, Ian rarely brushed him off. Something was off about this entire situation, and he was going to find out what. The next Thursday Ian went out Mickey trailed him trying to be secretive about it, a part of him felt guilty normal couples didn't stalk each other they talked about their issues. But then again they were far from a normal couple, drifting out of his thoughts he saw Ian go into the local comic book store. His brows almost reached his hairline "What the fuck is Ian doing in a comic book store?" he mutters to himself approaching the store

Peeking into the window he saw several men, was this some kind of group sex thing? His mind of course wandering once more, seeing Ian shake someones hand casually. Mickey's heart begun to beat rapidly his blood begun to boil he couldn't take this anymore he had to know. Yanking the door open, he trudges inside as he approached the men he heard one say "As you step into the dungeon you see a ogre what do you do?" and another man answers "I say hey ma what's for dinner?" the others chuckle at the comment.

Again Mickey is confused, stepping behind the curtain "Fuckin' caught ya" he shouted out causing the men to jump as Mickey's eyes reach the table he sees cards and figurines. It is then that he realizes he's making a complete ass of himself, his face turning crimson red and doing what he does best he bolts out the door. About half way down the street he hears a familiar voice shouting his name and a glimpse of auburn hair "Mick!" Ian finally catches up grasping his wrist "What the hell Mickey your following me now!" Mickey could;t even make eye contact yanking his wrist from the red heads grasp. "Leave it Gallagher" he utters of course being the presistant little shit that he is he shook his head "No, what's going on and do not even try to say nothing I know you Mick" stealing a glance at him Mickey cause his pleading puppy eyes "You'll think it's dumb" he kicked at the flat surface of the side walk Ian's face softened now concerned "Mick, nothing you could say would be stupid to me. Now tell me what's going on."

Mickey sighed deeply, he hated being vulnerable this was the one side of himself he never let anyone see. "You've been disappearing on thursday for the past going on four weeks now. You've seemed to be brushing me off, I figured you might of finally realized you could do better then me or possibly found someone better then me" he explained refusing to look at him scared of his reaction. Ian was floored, placing his hands on the brunettes shoulders "Mick" he trailed off "Look at me" he demanded causing him to look up into the hazel green eyes he'd grown to love Ian then again begun to speak "There is no one better, I thought we settled these issues when I said yes to moving in with you. Come on your stuck with my ass, you know I love you right?" a bit of insecurity in his voice.

The brunette then looked at him "Fuck off, I know you do" of course this was his go to response "And since when do you like dungeons and dragons? Didn't take you for a geek Gallagher" he smirked slyly. Ian rolled his eyes punching his shoulder "Fuck you mickey" causing him to chuckle "Next time just say so, I thought you were having some kind of kinky sex with some guy named dragon lord. Hell, if you wanted to play so bad could of just said so I have a old board in storage" he shrugged Ian's brows arching "Awh, Mick your a D&D lover too how adorable" he scoffed "Hey! Liking what I like don't make me a bitch" he snorted his face growing serious "You know I love you to right?" and Ian nods "Of course I do" and with that he threaded his fingers through Mickey's "So, wanna meet the guys?" Mickey shrugs "Sure" with that they walked off to the comic store.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt me here: [ auburn-raven](http://auburn-raven.tumblr.com/#_=_)


End file.
